


Mom

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [78]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milesah writes her mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Her name is pronounced "Melissa," by the way. I figured her mom and dad wanted her to have a Human-sounding name, but with a Romulan twist. And yes, she looks more like her Romulan dad, but with her mom's red hair.
> 
> Also, "Mile" is pronounced "Millie" for your brain-words.

Mom,  
As written by Cadet Milesah Richards.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Mom,

Would you believe this? The instructor for my Xenology class is THE former Commander Spock. He calls himself Spock Kirk now, though. So it's true, just like they say. He's married to his former CO, the former Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Can you believe it? He even has a teeny holo of them that he keeps in his desk. He showed me. It's from their bonding ceremony on New Vulcan. He said they haven't had their Human marriage ceremony yet. It's sad, Mom.

You wanted to know how I'm doing. Well, I'm okay, I guess. I've been at the Colonial Hospice a few times to see both of them. That's true, too. James Kirk is in a hospice now. He was in a regular hospital for about the past year and a half in a coma in their ICU. He had a stroke and that put him in a coma. I don't know how Mr. Spock is doing it. When _D_ _i'ranov_ got sick, it was really hard on everybody... but he got better really quickly.

Mr. Spock is really brave, Mom. I think we ought to do something to help him out, don't you? Like a care package. Like what _rian_ Mo'rsa did for us. What do you say?

Oh. Did you figure out what to do about that stupid petition business?

Lots of love,  
Mile

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Romulan:
> 
> di'ranov = father  
> rian = cousin
> 
> Again, you can find where I get my Xeno languages in my profile.


End file.
